brave_frontier_testfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Luxionmk2/Evolved Brave Burst Levels patched!
I wish Gumi/Brave Frontier had more official patch notes, instead of scattering the new updates across different places and posts. The patch last week added the feature of preserving half a unit's Brave Burst level (rounded down) when it evolves! This means that my efforts at tirelessly leveling BBs to 10 won't be for naught (when the next evolution eventually comes out - looking at you Goth Idol Kikuri and Master Lorand!) Previously, I would always shoot for max BB Lv. 10 when a unit reaches its "maximum" evolution - this included 3-star units like Head Thief Leon and 4-star units like Garroter Shida. When Great Thief Leon was released, I was saddened a bit since my BB leveling work would go to waste... and it did. I evolved the 3-star version to 4-stars and his BB Level was reset to 1. Garroter Shida did not suffer the same fate, however. Only because I have not found the Dark Pot needed to evolve him to his next form, Executioner Shida. In my search for a Dark Pot, I instead found a Thunder Pot, and evolved Sky King Falma to his 5-star form, Sky Legend Falma, who's already halfway to BB Lv. 10! Well, less than halfway since it feels like it takes way more effort to get the last few levels. My new goal at the moment is to reach BB Lv. 8 for units that I know are coming out with higher evolution forms. My party is weak at the moment because going from Level 60 with high stats to Level 20 with not-so-high stats hurts, and the recent updates have added much more difficult content. Stopping at BB Level 8 allows me to then focus on unit levels, instead of wasting energy and effort gunning for those last 2 BB levels. When the unit eventually evolves, I only need 1 more BB Level to catch up on (starting at BB Lv. 4 instead of 5). Maxing BB Level is more important when a unit is capable of a Super Brave Burst. Fortunately (or unfortunately?) I do not have such units to have to worry about that. Well, I do have those units, but they are an evolution or two from reaching 6-stars. ---- Current Units of Note * Master Lorand Lv. 31, BB Lv. 8 - Time to focus on unit levels! His future 6-star version looks pretty sweet! * Goth Idol Kikuri Lv. 21, BB Lv. 6 - Two more BB Levels. Luck has been pretty bad with this one. * Holy Master Aem Lv. 14, BB Lv. 5 - Not as bad of luck as compared to Kikuri, but being a Breaker type, he need levels to pad his HP and weak DEF. Currently the candidate of fuse fodder as a result. * Sky Legend Falma Lv. 11, BB Lv. 6 - Started at BB Lv. 5. Still weaker compared to his Lv. 60 4-star form, Sky King Falma, but equipping a Burny's Soul Stone sphere brings him close and secures his position in my "main" party. * Commander Weiss Lv. 42, BB Lv. 8 - Talk about terrible luck, this guy got to level 42 solely from fusing Harpys, Mandragoras and other Support type units, before knowing he had a 5-star version coming. Sadly, being a Breaker type makes him fragile like glass. I wouldn't say "glass cannon" because his ATK is piss poor too. Turning him into his 5-star form, General Weiss, feels like it would be a waste of resources. Shelving him for now. * Great Falcon Ziz Lv. 15, BB Lv. 3 - Evolved from my first Rare Summon, Thunderbird, perhaps Brave Frontier's greatest "troll" unit. I fed it the occasional Thunder-based BB leveling fodder ("thunder" for bonus xp - not BB levels). Probably going to ignore, despite a 5-star version coming. * Malnaplis Lv. 14, BB Lv. 4 - Nurtured this Guardian type from its 3-star form, Leviathan, which I got for a BF Sprint reward. It was going to be my tank, but BB Leveling took so long, and there were too many levels to cover. With a 6-star on the way, I'll feed it the various water-based "metal" units I get from Metal Parades! Category:Admin posts